Nobodies Home
by Alice Colelynn
Summary: Abigail Black thanks to an tragedy within her family is adopted by Rachel Berry's family like her mother always wished for. But not only is she completely alone but the one person who knows her the most is also gone. Her twin sister Isabella was gone.
1. All Alone

Firstly This is one of my first tries at a Glee fanfic. I love creating OC's so ive done just that for this particular story so lets get on with it.

Disclaimers: I Don't own Glee or the sexiness known as Mark Salling.. Sadly. Or any of the songs featured in this fic.

October 25th 2010

Flashing red lights and sirens have been permanently etched into her mind as she watched the neighbors looking from behind the Do not Enter police tape. Everyone was looking in at her. She was motionless and unresponsive to the detective in front of her. Answers... everyone wanted answers that she couldn't give at this particular time.

Looking at the name tag on the detective's vest read, "Colton". That's what his name was. Not that he hadn't told her earlier upon receiving the domestic violence call; she just hadn't bothered to remember it.

"Where do I go now?" She was surprised to hear her own voice answer that particular question. As she waited for Detective Colton to respond her eyes scanned the scene as a body was rolled from the front door of her two story white picket fence little home. Standing up she walked to the body staring at the pretty face in front of her.

Her eyes burned from the unshed tears that screamed to be released from her soft forest green eyes.

"Isabella," Her voice cracked as she stared down at what you could call her carbon copy.

Her sweet twin sister, Isabella Marie Black was only 5 minutes younger then herself. They shared a lot of things from the structure of their faces, nose's, dimples and height. But the things that they didn't share shown out brighter than anything else. Whereas Isabella has waist length brown waves and hazelnut eyes, she didn't.

"Oh Isabella!" She cried breaking down in tears as her knee's struggled to keep her standing.

Detective Colton walked up to the broken teen girl and pulled her away from the dead body of her younger twin sister.

"Abigail focus" He had said as he took her from her sisters body sitting her down on the steps outside her house. "Do you have any family? Cousins, Grandparents?" He asked curiously as he watched the coroner take the body to the ambulance.

"…" She stared at the ambulance in silent as she blinked back her tears once again.

Soon another body was being brought from her house. Looking up she noticed the black hair and pale face of her mother Rose Lynn Black.

Looking at the detective she got up walking back into the house and into her mother's office. On the oak wood desk she picked up a picture frame of two good looking men. Looking up at the detective as he had followed her inside she handed him the frame. "My family has all been long forgotten or had died already but those guys are… were my mother's good friends. Id swear they were like uncles to me." Abigail said as she looked at the picture. Pulling the picture from the frame she looked at the back of the picture seeing their names.

"Hiram and Leroy Berry, 1998" It was signed and dated in her mother's own handwriting.

"Last I heard they lived in Lima Ohio and had a daughter whose name escapes me, we used to play all the time when her family came over." She said as she smiled a bit sadly.

"Ok, We will contact them, as for you don't worry.. He wont get you anymore… your safe" Detective Colton said as he smiled sadly patting her on the back and walked from the room leaving her to her thoughts.

October 26th 2010 4:47 P.M.

Rachel berry looked up at her father's a bit oddly as she had noticed their behavior this morning but didn't say anything. It was when she came home and noticed an extra bed in her room when she started to worry.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously as she looked at her fathers, who were sitting on the couch they looked really tried and the red eyes and puffiness was another warning sign to Rachel.

"Rachel honey," Leroy begun as he looked at his husband. "Do you remember two little twin girls you would play with when you were little? Rose's daughter?" Hiram continued as Leroy started to tear up again.

Rachel looked at her father's sadly before nodding once again. She remembered the girls very well. They were her only friends. Abigail and Isabella black always joined together at the hip like most twins tend to do.

"Well honey… Rose and Isabella were murdered last night in their home" her father Hiram said as he watched the emotions run across his daughter's sweet face. "We got a call early this morning sometime after midnight."

Choking back a startled cry she sobbed into her hand.

"What about Abigail?" Rachel asked as she dried her eyes a tad. "She's a bit depressed, shocked and traumatized. She has nowhere to go, the police called us to see if we could take her in because she mentioned our names to one of the detectives. That led to them going through Rose's will and everything else and we, your father and I happen to be her god family. " Hiram explained slowly as he looked in Rachel's eyes.

"That's why we have the new bed?" She asked slowly.

Hiram and Leroy nodded as they became quiet.

Rachel's head was spinning. If she could barely process this she wondered how Abigail was doing with all this drama.

"Where's Abigail then?"

"Allentown, about 25 miles west"

Abigail sat in her bedroom packing her things, things she couldn't part with and her sister's things.

It was the afternoon following the murder... October 26th 2010, 5P.M. It was all over the news now. It made her sick that everyone was getting off at her expense.

She packed her clothes; make up, shoes and books. Her jewelry was already packed away as all her sisters' things. She wasn't anywhere ready to push her sister's memory away. She was going to mourn for her sister and mother for as long as she wanted.

Smiling she looked around her room noticing that everything was packed away except her beds and the bedspreads… but she didn't care for those in the least. Dragging her boxes and suitcases from the bedroom and down stairs she put them with some of the other bags and things. She was glad that Hiram and Leroy were going to adopt her and let her bring anything she wanted. She knew most of the things would probably stay in boxes for awhile or be packed away in Rachel's garage for lack of room. She was fine with that as long as they were still with her.

Abigail looked around and decides to pack a few things from her mother's office and bedroom. Surprisingly earlier this morning when she found out that Hiram and Leroy berry where her designated god family she was ecstatic. But what made this deal all the sweeter was the fact that she was now rich enough to afford college later on for Rachel and herself and help out Rachel's family. It was only fair since Rachel's family would be taking care of her.

Apparently Abigail's father was removed from the will 2 weeks prior to this murder… Not that he deserved any of her mom's hard earned money.

Tomorrow was the funeral. Her sister and mother would be buried next to one another tomorrow evening to give plenty of time for Hiram, Leroy and Rachel to arrive.

Abigail smiled sadly as she packed the pictures and trinkets her mother loved so much.

October 27th 2010 2:30 P.M.

Rachel had begged her fathers to let her go to school if only for a few hours to calm herself and act like this drama wasn't even real. She knew she couldn't but it was nice to get away for awhile… even if getting away from it all entitled school work and a slushy in the face.

She smiled a real smile, the first one of the day when she walked into the choir room during lunch hour. That's when all the clubs had their meetings. She smiled up to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue… Can I sing something? It's been on my mind for…awhile now and it will help me with my emotions later on today." Rachel said as she jumped up smiling at everyone walking to the microphone.

Everyone rolled their eyes. They were used to Rachel showing them up or hogging the microphone when everyone deserved to sing as much as herself. They figured it was the fact that she saw herself as the better singer that she was more important than everyone else. They might be right.

"Mr. Schue, I don't think Rachel should get the first chance at the mic today" Mercedes said as she stood up looking at Rachel.

"Oh please... I really need to sing this" Rachel begged softly her eyes burning.

"Watch out Finn you probably pissed her off again" Puck said laughing as he leaned back in his chair next to Santana.

Brittany giggled and looked up at Rachel. "Go Ahead" She said smiling.

Rachel breathed in and looked at everyone and nodded saying a small thank you.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back<br>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<p>

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born <p>

Rachel dances around the room in a graceful way. She couldn't hold the tears in anymore and let them fall from her eyes as she continued on with her song.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<p>

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear but they turn out the light<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it will be too late <p>

Rachel chokes back a sob and she stood still in front of everyone letting her tears fall down her face not bothering to brush them from her cheeks. Her thoughts were on Abigail and Isabella.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<p>

A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot <p>

She noticed the expressions on everyone's faces then in that moment. Everyone was shocked, surprised or confused. As the song came to a close she fell to her knees sobbing the end of the song out as she broke down and cried into her knees.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel <p>

Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany and Artie were all in tears by the end of the song.

Santana looked sad but wasn't crying. Quinn was watching sadly rubbing her stomach where her baby girl was.

Puck and Finn looked at Rachel in shock. They never seen Rachel act that way before and couldn't think of any reason that song was sung in the first place. It was usually a known fact that Rachel sang songs that reflected her emotions to someone in the room but there couldn't be anyone this song was directed to inside this room.

Tina and Mike were watching dabbing their own eyes as tears had been falling from their eyes as well. Mr. Schue was completely shocked. He kneeled down to Rachel and helped her up.

"Ahem, that was an excellent song Rachel. That's the kind of heart stopping emotion we need for the Sectionals." He said clearing his voice. "Could you tell everyone what that song was and why you picked it" He asked Rachel.

"Concrete Angel by Martina McBride" Rachel said in a monotone voice.

"And you sung it because?" He asked looking at her. Dabbing her eyes she glared at him. "None of your concern" She said before sitting down in her seat. "Oh Burn ." Puck said laughing as he noticed the look on 's face.

Quinn got up and sat down next to Rachel and smiled. "It was a beautiful song Rachel… but it was very sad" She said as she looked at Rachel. Holding her arms out Rachel smiled and accepted the hug. "Well guys thanks for letting me sing… I got to be going. Fathers are taking me out of school early." She said drying her eyes looking at everyone.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked curiously with a lost expression in her eyes.

"Funeral" Rachel smiled softly before grabbing her bag and leaving.

October 27th 6:30 P.M.

Abigail sat on her front porch waiting for Hiram, Leroy and Rachel to get here.

Seeing the car pull up she smiled getting up and running to it. Rachel got out of the car and ran to Abigail's arms. "It's been so long. You look great." Rachel said smiling sadly at the pretty girl in front of her. It had been years since they last saw each other. Rachel looked Abigail over smiling. "Your hair is so pin straight" Rachel said awed as she looked at the forest green eyed black haired beauty in front of her.

Abigail smiled as she looked at Rachel. "And you're taller than me! How tall are you?" Rachel asked curiously. "5'7 my dear, and your 17 too right?" Abigail asked curiously.

"Now now girls. There's plenty of time to catch up later we have a funeral to go to." Hiram said as he got them both back into the car. The drive to the grave yard was a quite one. As the parked they noticed everyone around the ground and the viewing was happening. Holding hands with Rachel, Abigail walked up the hill and to the caskets to view her sisters and mothers body. Her eyes burned again with tears as she cried in front of the caskets.

"Rachel…" She sobbed as she through her arms around the girl in question. She cried as Rachel pulled her to the front row of seats and sat down with her.

Sitting in their seats they watched as respectable friends of her family would go up and speak about the ones who recently departed. As it drew to the end of the congregation Abigail got up to speak.

"Thank you all for coming to my mother's and sister's funeral. I know they would have been very happy to know how many of you all cared about us. I loved them both very much. I don't think I'll be able to stand on my own without them but I know the Berry's will help me in every way. My mother was smart leaving me in their care. I know they can help me now that I'm all alone… I've never spoken to my mother or sister about what song they would have wanted sung at their funeral's, It didn't seem that important because they weren't suppose to die so young. . .so early. But I have a song that I know speaks from my heart. My situation and my feelings and I'm going to sing it for everyone here." Abigail said smiling a sad smile.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
>She felt it everyday.<br>And I couldn't help her,  
>I just watched her make the same mistakes again.<p>

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
>Too many, too many problems.<br>Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
>She wants to go home, but nobody's home.<br>It's where she lies, broken inside.  
>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.<br>Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
>You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.<br>Be strong, be strong now.  
>Too many, too many problems.<br>Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
>She wants to go home, but nobody's home.<br>It's where she lies, broken inside.  
>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.<br>Broken inside. 

Abigail wasn't aware of the tears falling from her eyes as she continues to sing into the microphone. It sounded as if she was screaming some of the lyrics as she threw her hair around closing her eyes and continue to let her heart speak to everyone about what she was feeling and going through.

In the front row Rachel was crying but holding a camcorder out recording the entire funeral. In a few years they might look back at this and reminisce.

Her feelings she hides.  
>Her dreams she can't find.<br>She's losing her mind.  
>She's fallen behind.<br>She can't find her place.  
>She's losing her faith.<br>She's fallen from grace.  
>She's all over the place.<br>Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
>It's where she lies, broken inside.<br>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
>Broken inside.<p>

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
>She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah <p>

At the end of the song Abigail bowed as everyone gave her a standing ovation. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd as they were all very moved and touched in the song that Abigail sang. Slowly the night ended with the caskets going in the ground and covered with their proper head stones to indicate the graves. Laying flowers on the graves she turned and looked at everyone. As everyone left they gave her their sympathy's and hugs. There wouldn't be a Wake at the end of this funeral since she was leaving to live with Rachel in Lima.

Driving back to Abigail's home they stopped the car and begun to drag out the boxes and bags she had ready for them. Once they were all in the car with the displeasure of comfort for Rachel and Abigail in the back they were on their way to Abigail's new home in Lima.

Ok that's the first chapter. I understand that it might not be what everyone expected and it might not be what everyone likes.

As for me… I didn't want to give away too much about the OC to keep an air of mystery but for it to make sense I had to reveal a lot more then I intended for the first chapter.

Please review and send messages with any corrections ive missed or what you all would be interested in happening. :D

Disclaimers: Do not own Nobodies home from Avril lavigne

Or Concrete angel from Martina McBride. Or glee. Thanks for reading.


	2. Glee Club

Well this is the second chapter of Nobodies Home. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the characters from glee. But I do own Abigail Black. :D

October 28th 2010

Abigail walked out of Rachel's room and looked around the house. It was around 7 am and Rachel had already left to go to school. Abigail would be going to McKinley high school to enroll for school.

Abigail looked around the house and stumbled across Leroy who was awake in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Abby, honey are you ready to go to school today so we can fill out the paper work for you to enroll?" He asked her curiously as he sipped at his coffee.

Abigail looked around and smiled. "I think that would be a good idea. . . let me just go change." She said as she ran up to the bedroom she shared with Rachel. Grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, a band tee shirt and her converse she got dressed and brushed her black hair before letting it fall back against her back.

Smiling at her reflection a bit she trudged down the stairs and grabbed her bag with the paper work in it and walked back into the kitchen to see Leroy ready as well.

"Well no time like the present" He said as he led the way out of the house and to the car.

Rachel walked through school to her locker. Putting the books away she didn't need as she sighed. She could hardly get any sleep the night before. Closing her locker door she jumped in surprise as Finn and Puck were standing on each side of her.

"What do you guys want?" She asked looking at them boredly.

"Are you ok Rachel?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yes I'm fine finn, why?" She asked curiously looking at the boy in front of her.

"We mean, you went to a funeral yesterday? And then your father walks into school with this really hot babe." Puck said as he looked at Rachel curiously.

"Abigail's here?" She asked curiously as she ran from her locker and to the principal's office. Her father was filling out some paper work while poor Abby looked bored out of her mind looking at the oddities that were in the office.

Abby looked up from her spot in the chair and noticed Rachel. Smiling a bit sadly she turned to Leroy who insisted she call him dad and got up. Walking out of the office she smiled at Rachel hugging her.

"Dad said I can come with you to your classes. We will have the same classes. They don't want me to be alone after everything" she said looking at the floor.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Ok you're going to love glee club as well. It's so much fun. I'm the lead singer however." She said.

"That's great Rachel. I knew you would be a star" Abby said smiling a bit as they went to the class that Rachel had next. It happened to be Spanish.

"Do you like Spanish?" She asked Rachel curiously as they walked into the classroom and walked to the back room sitting in the chairs.

"It's ok, the teachers cool. He's our glee teacher his name is Mr. Schuester." As the teacher walked in Rachel walked in and spoke with him. He nodded and looked up towards Abigail. Looking at her he frowned a bit but left it at that.

Sitting in front of her was a boy with a Mohawk. He was attractive no question there but after everything that happened she didn't really want any relationships so she ignored everyone in class since she didn't need to pay attention until tomorrow anyways.

Once the bell rang she walked out with Rachel. The entire day she was in a daze not talking to anyone but Rachel and following her along like a small child.

"Abby, time for glee then we can go home and have fun" Rachel said softly as she looked at the girl next to her. Rachel tired to get her to interact more during the day but she just didn't want to.

Abigail smiled and nodded following Rachel to the choir room. Looking around she followed Rachel to the back of the classroom sitting next to her.

Everyone was already in the room and was staring at her making her nervous.

"Everyone," Rachel looked at Abigail and nodded. "This is my sister Abigail, She's transferring here and tomorrows her first day so I'd like it if you were all nice to her" Rachel said pleading a bit.

Santana scoffed and looked at Abigail.

"Be nice to her? What are you her mother? I don't need to be nice" she said as she looked at Abigail. Abby could feel this would be getting worst but she didn't have the energy to bother with it.

Glaring at Santana Abigail looked around the room and smiled to everyone. "I'm Abigail like Rachel already mentioned. You can all call me Abby" She said with a sweet smile as she looked at everyone.

Kurt smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Kurt. It's nice to meet you. We didn't know Rachel had any sisters"

"Yea, I'm adopted." She said smiling sadly.

Looking up as the teacher walked in she smiled.

"Abigail black I'm assuming?" He asked curiously.

"Yep"

"Are you planning on auditioning?" He asked curiously.

She blushed but nodded her head. "I'd like to. That way I can be with Rachel."

"Well come on up and give us what you got." He said.

She nodded as she got up from her seat and walked to the front of the stage. Looking at everyone she grabbed the mic and closed her eyes.

Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me<br>I remember it clearly 

Abigail could feel the tears fill her eyes. Looking up she stared at Rachel who also was near tears. It was too soon.

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
>Goodbye on the hand<br>I wish that I could see you again  
>I know that I can't<p>

Oh  
>I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly<p>

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh

I had my wake up  
>Won't you wake up<br>I keep asking why  
>And I can't take it<br>It wasn't fake  
>It happened, you passed by<p>

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back  
>Now you are gone, now you are gone<br>There you go, there you go,  
>Somewhere you're not coming back<p>

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same no..<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<p>

Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you<p>

Abigail stood holding the mic in her hand as she cried softly. Rachel was up that very second throwing her arms around Abigail and cried with her. Everyone in glee stared at the two crying girls in shock.

Rachel looked at everyone and smiled softly. "Long story," She said as she comforted the girl in her arms. "Its ok sweetie," Rachel said as she dried Abigail's tears.

"Well Abigail, I'm happy to mention, you make the glee club" Mr. Schuester said as he looked at the girl with a smile.

Abby nodded as she smiled a bit sadly and looked at Rachel. "I wish Isabella was here..." Her voice trailed off as she smiled at Rachel. "She would have loved to join"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "I'm sure she would." She said.

Artie smiled at the pretty girl and held his hand out. Abby smiled shaking his hand. "I'm Artie. If you ever need anything just come fine me" He said softly as he winked at her causing her to giggle.

Soon the blond cheerleader was up by her hugging her. "I'm Brittany. It's good to meet you Abby. Do you like unicorns? I do. They are so pretty" She trailed off smiling.

"Brittany come here" Santana ordered as she continued to sit in her seat. Brittany smiled before skipping off to her.

"Hey babe, I'm Puck." The boy with the Mohawk said. She remembered sitting behind him in Spanish class.

"Uhm, hi?" She tilted her head to the side. Finn rolled his eyes at puck's antics and smiled at the girl. "I'm Finn, Rachel's boyfriend so you might be seeing me a lot." He said shaking her hand.

"Rachel! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend" Abby scolded her new sister. Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm aware what happens in my life right now isn't nearly as important as you" Rachel said.

"Oh."

Soon the rest of the glee members had surrounded her. She met Mercedes, Mike, and a very pretty but pregnant Quinn.

"When are you due?" She asked Quinn curiously as she smiled at the blond girl.

"This is my 4month so 5 more" she said softly.

"Are you keeping it?"

Quinn hesitated and looked at Abby curiously. "I'm not sure."

Abigail nodded a bit sadly but smiled. "Well I'm sure whatever you do will be the best thing for the baby"

"Abby, we need to head home now. " Rachel said as she tugged on the girl's wrist. "Well bye everyone I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow I guess."


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimers: I do not own Glee. I only own Abigail. Hope you like this chapter.

October 29th 2010

"Night Rachel" Abigail said as she turned off the lights to the bedroom and climbed into her own bed beside the window. Looking out the window and at the full moon she sighed and closed her eyes falling asleep.

_**The door creaked open; the two girls in the room didn't stir. He walked into the room heading for the bed on the left side of the bedroom. The faint smell of roses wafted from the girl's hair as he snuck closer to her bed. Pulling the covers down he climbed into bed hovering over the teenager. His hands running up her thighs as slowly as possible to prevent the girl from waking up in the middle. His breathing became shallow as he closed his hands and touched the girl more urgently. His hands brushed against her breasts and this time he groaned softly in her ear. Her eyes snapped open in fear as she looked at her assaulter over her. "Shh, this will be over soon" he whispered in his husky voice as he started to pull down her pj bottoms and panties along with it. She was crying silently in her bed as he continued to violate her body. What could she possibly do? A grunt was heard and she looked up to see the man over her was thrown off her body. Her savior was a girl. She held up a metal bat as she had swung it at the man knocking him off. In blind rage he jumped up and knocked the bat from her hands and slapped her. Pulling the other girl into the bathroom you could hear the man beat her. The screams were terrifying. As soon as it started it was over. He walked from the bathroom, his bloody hands shining in the moon light as he moved towards the girl on the bed once again. Before he could proceed however the door was busted open. Flash lights shined in the bedroom as policemen had run in scaring the man to the open window. Jumping out the window he looked back at the girl. "I'll be back Abigail"**_

Rachel woke up to Abby's screams. Turning the light on she rushed to her sister's bed. Her father's Leroy and Hiram barged into the bedroom and looked around for any sighs of an assault before running to the screaming girl's bedroom. "I don't know what's wrong!" Rachel screamed as tears were falling from her eyes. Abigail was thrashing around in her sleep screaming bloody murder. Even in her sleep Abigail was crying. Leroy rushed to Abigail's bed and begun to shake her in her sleep trying to wake her up. After what seemed like an hour Abigail's eyes opened and she looked at everyone in her room before sobbing into Leroy's chest. Her entire body shook as she couldn't stop her crying.

"It's ok sweetie." Leroy soothed as he looked into her eyes. Rachel was watching in fear as Abby looked up at her holding her arms open. Rachel rushed into her arms and the two girls hugged each other desperately.

"You can tell me about the dream whenever you want" Rachel whispered in Abby's ears as she gave the girl a reassuring smile.

Abby nodded to Rachel as she looked at the clock. It was only 3am. Tonight would be a long night for both girls because after that, they couldn't get back to sleep.

The hours flied by and both Rachel and Abby were feeling the effects of very little sleep. Yawning Abigail grabbed two apples, one for herself and one for Rachel as they grabbed the school bags and left for school.

Entering the school grounds Rachel and Abigail went to their lockers which happened to be next one another because the principal wanted Abigail near someone she knew after everything that Leroy explained to him.

Opening the locker she grabbed out her Spanish book and followed Rachel to the classroom taking the seat she had before. As the classroom begun to fill up she could the Mohawk boy who she believed was named puck sit in the seat in front of her once again. This time however he turned around in his seat and was looking at her. Feeling self conscious she started to tug on her long black hair and looked up at him with her forest green eyes.

Rachel who was next to her sighed and looked at puck giving him a "play nice" expression.

Puck simply ignored Rachel and looked at Abigail up and down. "Hey beautiful" he whispered.

"Uh, hi?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Her hair fell from her shoulders showing off her extended next as she was unaware of the results from her tilted head.

His eyed her neck hungrily as he licked his lips smirking at the unexpected girl. He wanted her.

"How about you and me go to breadstix and talk over dinner" Puck asked with a smirk on his face as he looked at Abigail.

Looking at him she shrunk into her seat. No one knew but after what happened in her life, especially around guys she had been very weary of them. Hardly trusting them and found her comfort in more female companionship.

"Uhm, no thanks." She said as she turned her attention to the front of the room.

That class went faster than she ever thought and before long she was in English which she had with Kurt. She smiled at the boy who was obviously gay and sat down next to him. Rachel was sitting on her other side making sure to always keep her company.

"Hi" She said smiling at the boy and looked him in the eye.

Kurt looked at her confused. Yes they had met in glee club but she was actually going to publically display her friendship in front of the many footballers that had class with them. This would ultimately get her Slushied.

Sighing he smiled at her.

"How are you?" He asked politely.

"Im…ok how are you? Do you like being publically out of the closet?" She whispered to him looking in his eyes.

Rolling his eyes he figured that she must not approve of him being gay.

"Listen, this is my life. If you don't like the fact that I'm in fact gay" He was interrupted as she smiled at him. "No I find it admirable." She said as she looked at him.

He looked at her shocked and tilted his head. "You do?" Kurt asked as he watched the girl next to him.

"Well duh! It would be stupid for me to tell you its wrong when I myself am Bisexual." She said softly.

Kurt looked at her and smiled a bit. "You are?" He asked excitedly.

She nodded her head and hummed.

"Yes... but I probably had a different reason for being what I am verse you" she said softly as her mind thought back to the dream she had this early morning. She could practically feel her body being violated by THAT man. It sent shivers up and down her body as she couldn't help but feel dirty. Unpure.

He looked at her and nodded as he looked back at the front of the classroom.

The teacher was giving them a project that they had to finish by Friday. Partners were encouraged. It was a group project needing 3 members. Looking at Rachel she smiled. "Partner?" She whispered to her unsurely. Rachel nodded and looked at Kurt. "Kurt will you be in our group?" she asked as she gestured to herself and Abby.

As the class dismissed Kurt, Rachel and Abigail begun to think of ideas for the project.

Walking down the hallway they were approached by the footballers. Two of which had slushies in hand. As they threw the slushies at Rachel and Kurt one of the football players pulled Abigail down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" She yelped as she tried to pull her arm out of the boys hand.

"I'm saving you dear. You wouldn't wanna be seen with those losers. I mean look at you. You have a rocking body and you can give Santana a run for her money in the looks department." He said as he smirked at her his hands running up and down her body. Before long she found herself frozen in fear at what was happening.

"No. no. no...nooo!" she screamed pulling herself away from the boy. Her arms encircled her as she watched the boy in fear.

Rachel had run up to her and hugged her as a group of kids begun to gather and watch. The boy whatever his name was got mad and pulled Abigail out of Rachel's arms and into his own.

"Baby I'm just giving you what you want" he said as his hands brushed her breasts. Before anyone could say or do anything Abigail found herself shoved out of the way and into Rachel's arms and she found the boy who grabbed her on the floor being beat up by none other than puck.

Wide eyed she watched at puck continued to hurt the boy. All the rage puck felt was pouring out in this fight. He couldn't believe how Karofsky had treated Abigail.

Abigail couldn't take it anymore as she ran up to puck and pulled his arms away from the boy's body. He was angry as he looked up at who had stopped him but seeing Abigail he sighed softly and got up pulling her into his arms. She was silently crying but wasn't aware of it as of yet. Rachel ran to puck and Abby along with Kurt and they all departed from the group of kids before any teacher could pin this on them. Rushing to the glee room they sat down in the chairs Abigail was practically in pucks lap crying into his shoulder.

Pulling away from pucks embrace she looked at him tilting her head. "Are you ok?" She asked him as she looked at his hands which were covered in blood.

Raising and eyebrow he looked at her. "You were the one who was in his arms and you're asking if I'm ok?" Puck asked to clarify.

Nodding her head he chuckled. "Yes I'm fine" He said as he brushed her tears away.

Nodding she laid her head against his shoulder and sighed. Glee club wasn't for a few more hours but this was the only empty room in the school as of right now.

"Why did you do it?" She asked curiously as she looked up at him. Kurt and Rachel were especially curious as to why all of a sudden puck was protective of her.

Maybe something happened between them?

Kurt looked at puck and then back at Rachel as to try and figure this all out.

Puck looked at her and shook his head. "Would you have rather I didn't do anything? You didn't want him to touch you. Should I have let it continued?" He asked out raged as he was not sure why.

"No, I'm glad you did that but I just didn't think anyone would jump up to protect someone without an motive." She said as she looked at Rachel.

"She's right though. What do you want?" Rachel asked looking at puck.

"I want her to come to breadstix with me." He said smirking. Rachel glared at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry puck but I don't think she's ready to mess around with you, after all how often do you ever date?" Rachel said as she looked at him.

"Come on Abby we need to get to lunch" She said as she helped Abby out of pucks arms and walked out of the room with her. Kurt stayed behind and looked at puck.

"Are you just looking for a one night stand or do you actually wanna get to know her?" He asked curiously. He didn't want his new friend to be hurt by puck like all the others have been.

Puck looked at him uncertain and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure yet" He said smirking as he ran a hand through his Mohawk.

Kurt nodded grabbing his bag and walked to the door. "She's Jewish you know" After that done and said he continued out the door and to the cafeteria where Rachel and Abby where currently at.

Puck watched Kurt leave and smirked.

"She's Jewish" His smirked widened as he thought back to his mother telling him to date a good Jewish girl. "Maybe I might" He said to himself.

As the day begun to come to an end it was time for glee club. Rachel wasn't sure what she wanted to sing and Abby wasn't sure she wanted to sing at all yet.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room and looked at everyone. "Ok everyone I have an assignment for you all. I want you all to find a song about Relationships. It can be love or hate relationships." He explained to everyone as he looked through the room. Abby looked at Rachel and whispered into her ear a song she could sing that would be ok for the assignments. Looking at she raised her hand. "Can there be cursing in it?" Abby asked curiously.

"It depends how bad it is." He asked curiously. Looking at Rachel she smiled. "It just says Bitch in it is all" She said as she looked at the teacher. He looked at her and nodded. "As long as it isn't bad" he said as he looked around the room.

"Would you like to sing first Abigail?" He asked curiously.

Abigail smiled darkly. "I'm afraid if I sing it would be either Janie's Got a gun, or it would be Leave the light on, neither of which would be a song that the entire class wants to hear" she said shrugging her shoulders.

looked shocked. Everyone else didn't seem to know those particular songs and he did. "Abigail lets go into my office really quick" He said as he walked to his office. Getting up she followed and walked into the office as the door was shut.

"What happened?" He asked sincerely.

"What ever do you mean Mr. Schuester?" She said looking at him.

"Those songs are about an abusive relationship with a Father…" He trailed off looking her in the eye.

"Your point?" she asked curiously as she looked up at him. He went to put his hand on her shoulder as she jumped away fear evident in her eyes.

"If we are done here I'm going outside again." She said as she left the room and sat down next to Rachel once again.

Mr. Schuester followed soon after. "Ok who wants to sing first?" He asked curiously.

Soon everyone was up doing their songs.

Rachel got up and started to sing her song, once again directed to Finn.

I want someone I can talk to  
>all night anytime I want to<br>Who'd be there when I want  
>and won't be there when I don't want<br>They'll be who understand it's not easy to understand me  
>Someone who loves me, sometimes bugged me, sometimes makes me wanna scream<br>I need my space but not on my face  
>I want somebody<p>

I want somebody I can bitch about  
>I want somebody I can't live without<br>I want somebody who can make me insane, completely crazy  
>I want someone who gonna come and mess me up and make me wanna wait too much<br>Sometimes hate me, sometimes love me  
>I want somebody<br>I want somebody

I want someone I can fight with  
>And then make up all night with<br>Someone who makes me mad and makes me laugh and has my back through it all  
>Someone who loves my flaws and loves me 'cause I'm crazy<br>When I feel ugly absolutely but still think I'm beautiful  
>When I'm a mess, used to think I'm the best<br>I want somebody

I want somebody I can bitch about  
>I want somebody I can't live without<br>I want somebody who can make me insane, completely crazy  
>I want someone who gonna come and mess me up and make me wanna wait too much<br>Sometimes hate me, sometimes love me  
>I want somebody<br>I want somebody

Someone who knows when to stay away  
>Knows how to take my breath away<br>Knows that no one could love me better  
>What I need is..<br>What I need is..

Somebody I can bitch about  
>Somebody I can't live without<br>I want somebody who can make me insane, completely crazy  
>I want someone who gonna come and mess me up and make me wanna wait too much<br>Sometimes hate me, sometimes love me  
>I want somebody<br>I want somebody

I want somebody I can bitch about  
>I want somebody I can't live without<br>I want somebody who can make me insane, completely crazy  
>I want somebody I can bitch about<p>

As she sang the song she was dancing around the room, twirling and pulling the other students up to sing and dance with her all in front of the one she was singing to. Finn smiled brightly as he got up and begun to dance along with Rachel. Abigail smiled from her seat and looked at everyone having a good time. She noticed that Mr. Schuester had yet to stop looking at her with those eyes that clearly wanted to know everything there was about her broken past.

Soon followed by Rachel, you had Kurt singing Bad Romance by Lady gaga.

After Kurt went Mercedes singing Fool for Love by stefy. Brittany and Santana sang Things ill never say by avril lavigne.

Tina, Mike, Artie, Quinn and Finn told Mr. Schuester that they would sing in the following days. They hadn't thought of a song yet.

Puck went up there and smirked at Abigail.

We never spoke a word  
>But every thought she had I heard from across the room<br>We were standing face to face  
>I couldn't find the words to say give me one more move<br>I don't even know her name  
>I guess foolish prides to blame<p>

Now I'm fall'n in love as she's walking away  
>and my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say<br>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day  
>Now I'm fall'n in love as she's walking away<p>

Puck smirked as he walked to Abigail and pulled her up into his arms and danced a bit as he continued to stare in her eyes and sing the song to her.

She was blushing darkly and looked around the room. Everyone was watching them.

Wise man next to me did say  
>bout the one that got away<br>"son i missed my chance  
>Don't you let regret take place<br>of the dreams you have to chase  
>ask her to dance... go on son<br>you might fall down on your face  
>roll the dice and have some faith"<p>

Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away  
>when your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say<br>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day  
>Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away<p>

you might fall down on your face  
>roll the dice and have some faith<p>

Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away  
>when your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say<br>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day  
>Don't be fall'n..., fall'n... , fall in love... as she's walking awaaaay<p>

Puck finished the song as the room erupted in applaud. Abigail smiled with the blush still on her cheeks as she pulled out of his arms.

Looking around she smiled and tilted her head.

"I think ill sing a song. But it's meant to be a duet..." She trailed off as she looked around the room.

Puck jumped up and smirked at her. "I'll sing it with you."

Rolling her eyes she smiled and nodded.

"I do hope you know the song dear" she teased as she grabbed her phone showing him the lyrics. Nodding he looked at her and smiled.

Looking at the piano she smiled. "Can I play?" She asked the pianist. Nodding he got up and she sat down smiling.

And She said that We could be  
>Anything as long as You're my<br>Everything, that's all I'll ever  
>Need <p>

Abigail smirked at puck as she sang the next verse. Playing the piano she watched pucks reaction.

I'm just a girl probably  
>Not Your type. I like to stay up<br>Late at night, to think of all the  
>Places I want to go, and try to<br>Live a fairytale who knows.

I  
>Hate to disappoint You, but I'm<br>Not the one made for You. maybe  
>I'm just one of a kind. is there<br>Any boy for me?  
>Does He have the<br>Heart to my key? if He took the  
>Time to see, there's so much more<br>That we could be. 

Puck smirked looking at her as he danced around the piano watching her play. He couldn't help but show off in front of her.

And She said  
>That We could be anything as long<br>As You're my everything, that's all  
>I'll ever need.<p>

You beat me  
>To the catch this time, try to<br>Find Your heart to give You mine,  
>But my legs did shiver as my lips<br>Did quiver and I couldn't find the  
>Words I dropped the line. You have<br>All the eyes glued on You, every  
>Boy dying to be who, You say You<br>Love and call at night I never  
>Thought that I just might. I can<br>Take You and I'll save You, up  
>Until the day that we're through.<br>Oh, wait miss lovely, I'll never be  
>Leaving You.<p>

I can save  
>You. <p>

Abigail smiled as she sung her verse. Pucks voice rung out. It was more vocal for the male in this particular song.

Don't say they're words  
>Just for tonight, I'm only smiling<br>Cause they sound so cute and  
>Right. Please make it more than<br>Words.

I will save  
>You.<p>

Don't say they're words  
>Just for tonight. I'm only smiling<br>Cause We seem so cute and right.  
>Please make us more than<br>Words.

Cause' We could be  
>Anything just be My everything,<br>You're all I'll ever  
>Need.<p>

And she said...

As the song finished she got up smiling and bowed. Laughing a bit she looked at Rachel and smiled a real smile. Puck came behind her and lifted her up before spinning around in circles.

"Let me go!" she yelped as she finally made her way out of his arms. Smirking at his look she looked around the room.

"For anyone who doesn't know that song its call And She said by to be Juliet's Secret." She said smiling as she took her seat once again.

"Wonderful. So ill see all of you guys later. Glee is dismissed." said as he looked at everyone.

Rachel and Abigail got up and made their way to Rachel's car. On the way there puck cornered them.

"Abigail lets go to breadstix" He said winking at her.

Laughing she shook her head. "Not this time Puck. See you Monday for school." She said as she left with Rachel to go home.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the songs that made their debut in my story.

:D Hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Dark Past

Disclaimers: I do not own Glee even if I wish upon a star every night for that privilege :D

Rachel and Abby walked into the house sighing. Tomorrow was Saturday and they were going to be busy. They were going to hang out, go to the mall and put all the things that were still sitting in boxes away.

As they walked into the living room Abigail sat down and turned up the volume on the TV. The news was on and it looked important.

Sighing she got up to leave the room when, "Breaking News, Jake Black the murderer of his wife and daughter (Rose and Isabella black) has escaped jail. We caught this on tape," Abigail turned around slowly as she looked at the TV. There on tape was her father.

"As you can see Jake black strangled his guard and snuck out with the laundry, but here's where things get freaky" The news castor says as the video starts to roll again. She watched as her father looked at the camera smiled and said, "I'll be back Abigail"

Abigail felt faint. She couldn't breathe or scream.

Before long she felt the floor underneath her and heard a scream pierce the night sky.

Rachel walked into the living room and before she could do anything Abigail fainted. Screaming Rachel ran to her and held Abigail to her body.

"Dad!" Rachel screamed as she looked at Abigail. Soon Rachel was accompanied by her father's Leroy and Hiram.

"If you just tuned into this channel we will run this clip for you all once again" The news castor said as they played the clip once again for the families at home.

Soon Rachel and her fathers were watching the TV eyes glued on the clip. Leroy and Hiram glared as they watched Abigail's father on camera.

"Oh my, her mother and sister were murdered by her father?" Rachel asked horrified. "How could he. And he's going to come back for her." Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she begun to rock her body and holding Abigail.

"We will protect you"

Rachel helped her father's as they put Abigail on the couch as she was still unconscious. Rachel looked at the TV and turned it off as she glared at the man on the television. As she got up to go put her and Abigail's bags in their room her cell phone rang.

Looking at the screen she noticed it was Finn.

Smiling she answered the phone. "Hello finn." She said as she lightly cheered to herself. This was her moment. Maybe she could get him to go to breadstix with her.

"Is Abigail ok? I saw the news. Was that her father on the TV? Is that the funeral you went to? How are you guys doing?" Finn's many questions rattled her brain.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you anything about what was on news but if you want I'll call you back after talking to Abigail and see if she wants to explain to everyone." Rachel said as she looked at the girl on the couch. Abigail was waking up as she looked up at Rachel. "Who's that?" She asked curiously as she rubbed her aching head.

"It's finn" Rachel said to her as she listened to Finn over the phone.

"Finn Abby just woke up let me talk to her really quick." She said as she looked at Abby.

"Finn called because he saw the news and put two and two together." She said. Abigail looked at Rachel and sighed. "So I should tell them I guess?" She asked curiously.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Abigail. "It's up to you but if he saw it I wouldn't be surprised if the others start to call and ask questions." Rachel said as she looked at Abby.

"Your right, maybe I'll tell them Monday or well if more people call then I'll have them come over here and explain. Just tell Finn that I'll explain it when I want to." She said as she got up and walked to the room she shared with Rachel.

Once in the room she shared with Rachel she walked to her bed sitting down as she pulled a picture frame from her side table and stared at it. It was her mother and sister. Smiling sadly she felt the tears in her eyes as she looked down at the picture. Her mind was preoccupied with other things. One was that her father the man of her nightmares was out of jail and was on his way to find her. Also she was terrified. She had no idea what to do, she was afraid for Rachel's family since her father would probably know where she was.

Shaking her head she looked up as the phone rang. Looking at the house phone she picked it up. "Hello this is the berry family." She said as she lay down on the bed watching the ceiling.

"Hey Abigail?" She could hear a man's voice ask.

"Ah huh" She said as she yawned. "This is her. Who's this?" She felt dread in the pit of her stomach as she started to freak out.

"Hey its puck how you holding up? I got a call from Finn. Something about your father being on the news. Are you ok? Need any protection?" He asked smirking into the phone.

"Oh Hardy Har Har puck. Your protection would be a condom, if you even remembered to bring one by with the thought of sex on your brain." She said laughing lightly as she looked around the room. Picking up the phone she walked into the living room.

Rachel had a few friends over at this point. Those friends were Kurt, Finn and Mercedes.  
>"Hi everyone" She said smiling sadly as Kurt pulled her into a hug. She smiled.<p>

"Who's on the phone?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Puck is." She muttered as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Puck is what?" Puck asked curiously as he paced around his room. He had never been impatient or nervous when on the phone with a girl so this experience was slightly new.

"Nothing puck. So why did you call me anyways?" She asked curiously as she sat down. Everyone was huddled around her as to eaves drop on this phone call.  
>Rolling her eyes she laughed lightly.<p>

"Well you know how I am. I like to ask you out to breadstix. But right now it might not be the smartest idea. "He said sadly.

She felt her heart drop. He sounded a bit sad. "Well you can come over here. I think Rachel's having some sort of movie night since some friends are here. I'm sure you can come over. It's not a problem." She said smiling softly.

He smirked as he looked at the clock.

It was 6pm. "Ok ill be over in a few minutes." He said as he hung up and grabbed a few things and his keys. Before he knew it he was in his truck on his way to the berry house hold.

Rachel looked at her smirking. "So you got the puck fever do you?" She asked curiously.

"What's that suppost to mean?" Abby asked with red cheeks as she stomped her foot to the ground.

Everyone laughed at her. "Just be careful with him. He's not a commitment sort of guy and he got my ex gf pregnant." Finn said shrugging his shoulders a bit bitter as it was still touchy ground.

She looked at Finn and nodded. "I know. I'm not stupid enough to get in some sort of relationship with any guys right now. "She said with an unpleasant shiver.

"If I date anyone I'm going to be with a girl. I just don't wanna date any guys for awhile." She said. She didn't wanna date any guys until she was sure they weren't anything like her father.

"You're gay?" Finn asked curiously. Just then the door bell rang and Rachel ran to get it.

"No Finn I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. If you knew anything about me you would understand why I am." She said as she looked at him.

"That's Hot." Pucks voice rang out as he leaned against the wall.

"Sure it is." She said rolling her eyes as Rachel ran and grabbed some movies. Walking back into the room with the movies she looked at everyone.

"What movie should we watch? I have insidious. I heard it's good." Rachel said as she smiled at the idea of cuddling into Finns chest when the movie got to scary.

Puck chuckled and nodded. "Sure. I could use some boob action." He said smirking as he winked at Abby.

Abby glared and laughed. "Who said anything about that?" She asked looking at him blankly.

"Well what can I say? I tried." He said smirking as he shrugged his shoulders.

Shaking her head she walked into the kitchen grabbing some food. As she was walking back into the living room the phone rang. Picking up the phone she handed the food to puck that followed her like a lost puppy.

"_**Hello Abigail"**_

Hearing that voice made shivers run up and down her body.

"_**I like that Mohawk boy behind you. Looks like he knows a good time like I do. Has he been in your bed yet? Have you forgotten me yet? Do you remember my touch? My kiss. I sure do."**_

Puck watched Abigail as she stood shell shocked in the living room. Grabbing the phone from her hand he held it up to his ear.

"_**Hello, Mohawk."**_

Puck glared around the room and looked at Abigail. Pulling her into the living room he put her on the couch and told everyone to turn the volume down. Putting the phone on speaker he sat down with it in his hand.

"_**Hello everyone, Rachel you are looking very well. It's been a few years since I've seen you. You grew up well." His voice sent chills down everyone's spines. **_

"_**How I would have loved if you visited more often. Then we could have all had some fun. Isabella, Abigail and you Rachel."**_

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at Abigail who was frozen next to puck.

Puck put his arm around her as he looked around everywhere. The windows in the room were all covered and no one could see inside so puck looked around for any cameras.

"_**Are you all ignoring me? Come on Abigail you can tell them about all our fun. I bet that Mohawk kid would be jealous. Did you tell Rachel how I frequently visited your bed room? Did you tell her that I liked you over your twin Isabella because you were a better fuck?" He asked chuckling darkly.**_

Abigail glared at everything in the room. Pucks grip got tighter on her as he looked around the room. Kurt was shocked as many of the others were. "Abigail is what he's saying true?" Rachel asked curiously.

Abigail nodded. "He raped me for years. That's why my sister and mother were murdered. My mother didn't believe me for years. My sister did because she was often hurt in the same way I was. But he liked me more. The night my sister and mother were murdered my sister had woken up in the middle of the night and grabbed the bat we left by our beds. She came up behind him and hit him with the bat. He got of and pushed her into our bathroom where her head hit the side of the bathtub killing her. As he was coming back to me to finish his, nightly activities my mother came in and started fighting him off. She had already called the police before entering the room and left the phone on so they could record anything that happened after that. I crawled into the bathroom with my sister's body and after awhile the sirens started getting closer. He was frightened at this point. He grabbed a knife out and started stabbing her. I've never seen so much blood from one person. I sat afraid. If I hadn't told my mom she would be alive. "Abby rubbed her eyes as she looked at everyone in the room. Everyone who was here now knew her past. The past she hated.

Pucks arms tightened around her as her father started laughing on the phone before puck picked up the phone and threw it at the wall breaking it and ending the call.

Rachel to shocked didn't even bother to yell at puck about her now broken house phone.

"Now he knows where I am…" She said as she hid her face in pucks chest crying.

Thank you all for reading. This chapter was intense but now some of her past has been revealed. How many of you guys knew this would be the dark deep past she hid?

I'll get started on the next chapter soon and before that I need to start my new story. Transformers. :D


	5. The support of friends

Disclaimers: I do not own glee and if I did everyone would know. :D Because I'd be bragging. But sadly I'm not.

I also do not own any music that gets put in this wonderful world as I know as my imagination. Too Bad!

A/N:: So I should have had 3 more chapters updated by now. But since I got a major sun burn on Saturday 30th of June I had been bedridden for a majority of the time. I could hardly move so it caused a setback of about 3 chapters. I'm very sorry and ill be sure to post faster now that I've somewhat recovered.

Reviews make the world go round. :D

Puck looked at Abigail who was crying in his arms.

"I think its best that we stay the night here." Puck said as he looked over at Finn, Kurt and Mercedes.

"Power in numbers and all." He said as he patted Abigail's back gently.

Rachel nodded as she looked at everyone. "I think that's the best idea. "I surely don't feel safe here anymore. And my father's won't be home until Monday night. They are at a work related thing." She said as she rubbed her arms up and down.

"I think we need to tell the Glee club. Maybe we can get some more friends to show up and support us?" Abigail asked curiously as she no longer had her head in pucks chest.

Rachel looked over at the girl frowning. "You sure about this? I think Santana will blow this off. Brittany might be no help. Quinn's pregnant and doesn't need this stress… Artie might come but outside of his wheelchair he can't help. Mike might come over. Tina might come over but I doubt we need more girls here… in case something happens... And Mr. Schuester I doubt he would show up." Rachel said rattling the names of the glee members off the top of her head.

Sighing Abigail nodded. "Call mike and Mr. Schuester. I know he will come… trust me" Abby said as she cuddled into pucks arms causing him to grin to himself in triumph.

Looking at his face she frowned and hit his head playfully. "Dirty minded" She whispered in his ear causing him to shiver in delight.

Rachel looked at Kurt and Mercedes as she shrugged her shoulders and went to get her cell phone. Walking into her bedroom she turned on the lights and screamed.

Abigail froze for a second before running upstairs to the bedroom. Looking around the room she looked at the walls.

"_**I'll be back Abigail." **_ Was written on the walls in what looked like red lipstick.

Abigail sighed and helped Rachel up as they grabbed their phones and a few things before coming back into the living room. Rachel sat done in between Kurt and Finn and sighed before calling Mr. Schuester. Finn was calling Mike and made it sound urgent enough for mike to rush over.

Abigail looked at Mercedes and smiled a soft smile. "Hey girl, you hungry? I'm going to make something for us all to eat if you wanna come help" Abby said as she got up pulling puck with her throwing Mercedes a look that said to come if she wanted to.

Once in the kitchen she walked with puck to the fridge and pulled out a few steaks that they were going to make for dinner originally and pulled them out.

"Oh. I don't wanna bbq them…" She said looking frightful of going outside. Sighing they put them back into the fridge and grabbed out the chicken instead. Looking at puck she smiled.

"How do you like your chicken?"

Puck smirked and pulled the chicken from her hand and placing it on the counter.

"I like it any way you like it." He said as he wrapped his arms around Abigail's waist pulling her close to himself.

"Funny." She said as she pulled away from him. Walking into the living room she looked around. "How do you guys like your chicken?" She asked curiously. Everyone looked up and shrugged. Frowning she stared at them. "Wow you guys are a help." She said chuckling as she walked back into the kitchen.

Looking up at puck she smiled grabbing some butter sticks from the fridge and some lemon pepper. Going to the cabinets she opened them up grabbing some casserole dishes and then proceeded to grab some lemon juice from the top of the fridge.

"Puck ask them if lemon chicken is ok." She said as she begun to wash the chicken and placing them in the various dishes. Turning the oven on she put it to 350 degrees and begun to work on the other things for dinner.

By the time puck was back at her side she had all the chicken cleaned in the casserole dishes and the rice maker on, and potatoes in foil which she was going to put in to bake. Looking up at him curiously she tilted her head. "Hello?" She asked curiously. Puck shook his head and nodded. "They are fine with it. What can I help with?" He asked curiously.

"Well cut the butter up into slices and place it in various spots on the casserole dishes while I lemon pepper them" she said as she grabbed the lemon pepper. As she was finishing her job she smiled hearing the oven get to temperature. Grabbing the dishes with the chicken, butter and lemon pepper she put them on the stove before quickly sprinkling some lemon juice over the chicken and then put them in the oven. Turning the timer on she put it on for an hour as she put the potatoes in the oven as well.

"Well let's see. Baked potatoes, chicken and rice…" She trailed off looking around the kitchen for something else to go with the dinner.

Pulling salad from the fridge she grabbed a bowl dumping the salad mix inside it. Grabbing some cucumbers from the fridge to add to the salad she begun to chop them and tossing them with the salad. Smiling she looked at puck who seemed more or less bored.

"Poo" She muttered as she stared at him.

Smirking at him she licked her lips getting closer to him. Puck smirked as she got closer to him almost kissing him before she pulled away smirking and walking into the living room.

"Damn" He muttered to himself.

Sighing he followed her into the room.

Walking into the living room puck looked around surprised. In the time that he was in the kitchen with Abigail, Mike and Mr. Schuester had arrived. It looked like everyone was informing the new guest of what happened. As Abby walked towards the couch the two new guests got up and walked over to her. Mike hugged her first then will did.

"You could have told me," he said as he was referring to the day they did a relationship song.

Crying silently she shook her head. "No I couldn't have." She muttered as she pulled away with tears in her eyes. She sighed and looked at him smiling softly.

"But I'm glad you guys came over." She said.

Everyone smiled as Rachel turned on some music. "So Abigail started dinner, we can play games, watch TV, or even sing and just talk?" Rachel asked curiously as she listed the only ideas that seemed the most likely and relatively safe.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I need some cheering up and music always helps with that. " Abigail said as she turned the station.

Hearing a song she knew she jumped up on the couch singing along with the song that the others knew by the name of "Over my head" by the fray.

_I never knew__  
><em>_I never knew that everything was falling through__  
><em>_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue__  
><em>_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth__  
><em>_But that's how it's got to be__  
><em>_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy__  
><em>_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see__  
><em>_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears__  
><em>

**Puck smirked singing along as he followed Abby around the living room. Grabbing her in his arms he spun around. Laughing at him she pulled away from his arms and ducked under him running to Mercedes and singing with her.**

___Everyone knows I'm in__  
><em>_Over my head__  
><em>_Over my head__  
><em>_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_**Looking at Abigail puck put all the emotion he had into the next few lyrics. Abby stood shocked a bit before giggling and shaking her head. Walking up to him she stood facing him as she sung the song with the glee members who were here to support her through the night.**_

_**She was having a wonderful time. She wasn't looking over her shoulders right now. She was laughing and singing and she was grateful for the friends she made in such a small amount of time to be here with her.**_

___She's on your mind__  
><em>_She's on your mind___

_Let's rearrange__  
><em>_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage__  
><em>_Just say that we agree and then never change__  
><em>_Soften a bit until we all just get along__  
><em>_But that's disregard__  
><em>_Find another friend and you discard__  
><em>_As you lose the argument in a cable car__  
><em>_Hanging above as the canyon comes between___

_Everyone knows I'm in__  
><em>_Over my head__  
><em>_Over my head__  
><em>_With eight seconds left in overtime__  
><em>_She's on your mind__  
><em>_She's on your mind___

_Everyone knows I'm in__  
><em>_Over my head__  
><em>_Over my head__  
><em>_With eight seconds left in overtime__  
><em>_She's on your mind__  
><em>_She's on your ...___

_And suddenly I become a part of your past__  
><em>_I'm becoming the part that don't last__  
><em>_I'm losing you and its effortless__  
><em>_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground__  
><em>_In the throw around__  
><em>_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down__  
><em>_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves___

_And everyone knows I'm in__  
><em>_Over my head__  
><em>_Over my head__  
><em>_With eight seconds left in overtime__  
><em>_She's on your mind__  
><em>_She's on your mind___

_Everyone knows__  
><em>_She's on your mind__  
><em>_Everyone knows I'm in over my head__  
><em>_I'm in over my head__  
><em>_I'm over my...___

_Everyone knows I'm in__  
><em>_Over my head__  
><em>_Over my head__  
><em>_With eight seconds left in overtime__  
><em>_She's on your mind__  
><em>_She's on your mind__  
><em>

As the song finished abby smiled and plopped down on the couch next to an equally exhausted mike and puck.

**Beepbeepbeep**

Jumping up Abigail smiled at everyone and then proceeded to run into the kitchen.

The rice maker was finished cooking the rice. Smiling she turned it off and fluffed the rice before looking at the timer for the chicken. It would be another 40 minutes. What could consume 40 minutes?

"_Do you have any 4's?" Kurt asked puck._

_Puck looked at his cards spying a 4. "No I don't... Go fish" he said as he tried to hide his smirk._

_Kurt eyed puck closely. "That's no fair! You have a 4. I know it. You're smirking!" Kurt yelled._

"_I don't know what you're talking about Kurt. I don't have any 4's" puck said rolling his eyes as he rested his back against the couch. Everyone was around the living room table sitting on the ground._

"_Fine." Kurt said picking up a card. Since it was pucks turn he looked at Finn._

"_Do you have any 4's?" He asked. _

_Finn sighed before throwing the 4 to puck who put a pair down._

"_See you had a 4!" Kurt yelled._

_Abigail looked at everyone. "I don't think this is going to work. Puck's cheating. We should play a new game"_

_-Many games later—_

"**I get to pass go and collect another 200 dollars!" Puck screamed. **

**Abigail sighed. "Puck you didn't roll your pairs to get out of jail yet!"**

"**Uhm babe. Look at me. Do you think I can't get out of jail without rolling pairs?" He asked winking.**

"**YES! Because I'm pretty sure there aren't any women in there for you to charm their pants off" Abigail said smugly as she told him to go back to jail.**

**Mr. Schuester laughed and shook his head.**

"**I don't know what you're laughing about Mr. Schuester. You're going to jail to. You have failed to pay your taxes" Abigail said pointing to his card. **

**Puck smirked laughing. "That's what you get."**

**Rachel sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Who knew this game would lose all fun with Abigail the police patrol on our asses."**

"**Oh hardy har har Rachel. Don't make me put you in jail!"**

Hearing the timer go off on the oven everyone sighed in many different reasons. Getting up Abigail went into the kitchen taking the kitchen out and grabbing plates for everyone. "Ok dinner!" She called as she put chicken on everyone's plates letting them get their own sides.

Walking to the table she smiled as everyone sat down. As everyone was hungry they skipped the prayer before eating and just dug right in.

Finishing dinner Abigail started washing all the dishes that were used. Rachel on the other hand took everyone else back into the living room and with the boy's help the coffee table was moved out of the way and a movie was put in the DVD player for the viewing pleasure.

"Hey do you need any help?"

Abby looked over her shoulder and noticed puck standing at the door way to the kitchen. Smiling she nodded. "You and rinse for me." She said pointing the other half of the sink where her dishes were piling up to be rinsed.

Puck nodded as he walked to her right side and turned on the water to rinse the dishes. They continued this until the dishes were all sparkly clean. Smiling she dried her hands. "Can you come with me?" She asked curiously.

Looking at her he smiled. "Of course babe." He smirked.

Shaking her head she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Rachel. Walking into the room she turned the light on and noticed that nothing else was different or missing. Sighing in relief she went to her closet grabbing some clothes to sleep in.

Walking into the bathroom she changed quickly and put her clothes in the hamper. Walking out of the bathroom she smiled seeing puck waiting. "Thanks."

He looked at her confused before putting two and two together.

"No problem love." He said winking as he walked down the stairs and into the living room with her. Finding a spot on the floor they looked at the TV seeing it was actually an action movie. An old one at that.

As the night grew closer to an end she yawned and laid down resting her head on pucks chest before falling asleep.

A/N:: Not as long I know. But this was mainly a sort of filler chapter but I promise the next one should be longer. Anyways this week I'm having jury duty. So try not to expect a chapter to soon in case I'm called in.

Also id love for some more reviews or even messages. I'd love to know what you all think. 


	6. Butterfly Kisses

Puck smirked watching Abigail lay her head on his chest as everyone around them begun to fall asleep. He however couldn't. The thought that the man she called father could get inside this house and watch them all with out being noticed was a bit unnerving and he wasn't about to let that "Man" touch Abigail anymore. He glared out in every direction as he waited for any sort of movement or anything to tell him that someone was around the corner watching. Looking across the room at the broken phone he laughed silently to himself. He sure taught that man.

Looking down at all his friends he smiled softly. The girl lying against him started to move a bit and he sighed relaxing.

Puck watched her eye lids softly flutter. Just watching her caused butterflies to erupt inside of him. He has never felt this way. Soon he found himself softly humming the song "Look after you" By the Fray and before long he was singing it.

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
>As I'm leaving the one I want to take<br>Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
>My heart has started to separate<p>

Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Be my baby  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Be my baby<br>I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
>Will you won't you, be the one I always know<br>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
>You're the only one who knows, you slow it down<p>

Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Be my baby  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Be my baby<br>I'll look after you  
>And I'll look after you<p>

If ever there was a doubt  
>My love she leans into me<br>This most assuredly counts  
>She says most assuredly<p>

Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Be my baby  
>I'll look after you, After you<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Be my baby  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

It's always have and never hold  
>You've begun to feel like home<br>What's mine is yours to leave or take  
>What's mine is yours to make your own<p>

Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Be my baby  
>Oh, oh, oh [x4]<p>

Puck sighed closing his eyes. He wasn't aware that Rachel was awake the entire time he sung that song to Abigail. If he knew he probably would lie about why he sung it out loud, but it was a good thing Rachel didn't say anything to him as he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. It seemed that no one would be awake during the night to protect Abigail.

* * *

><p>Abigail woke up sometime during the night. The sensation of butterfly touches against her knee freaked her out. Opening her eyes she peeked at the hand that was on her knee.<p>

…No.

…No.

…No.

…No.

…No. No. No. No. No. Noo.

Abigail looked up fearful as she stared into the Baby blues that belonged to the monster that hid under her bed or in her closet. "Him"

He was here. She tried to open her mouth but soon found out that a piece of duck tape held her lips closed.

Abigail's Forest green eyes searched around the room. Everyone was still where they were when they fell asleep. She was still in Pucks arms but everyone was asleep.

…No!

She started to struggle in pucks arms. Anything to get his attention.

'Come on puck! If you ever want that date, wake the FUCK up!' Abigail thought as she continued to struggle and try to kick her father away from her body. 'No. No. He can't TOUCH me again!' She glared at him as she continued to struggle. Soon she figured a head tap would be the best decision.

Moving her head away from pucks chest she slammed her head back against pucks body startling him.

"What?" Puck jumped up freaked out before taking in the picture before him once his eyes adjusted.

Abigail looked up at Puck terrified.

'Help me!'

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Puck yelled. At this everyone woke up. Rachel ran to the light switch turning it on.

"Abigail!" Rachel screamed as she noticed her sister lying on the floor mouth taped shut and legs tapped together.

Pucks eyes got red as he jumped at the man known as Jake Black. Abigail's Loath some father.

Jake laughed loudly as Puck slammed fists into him. All he did was laugh. Laugh and laugh some more. It was insane how much he just sat there and laughed as Puck wailed at him.

Abigail sat in between Kurt and Rachel as she watched Puck beat the shit out of her father. It seemed like forever before the police arrived and carried away the laughing cut up man in hand cuffs. The worst thing was the look he gave Abigail on the way out. "I'll be back Darling." He said as he smirked laughing louder.

She shuttered as she hid her face inside Kurt's chest. Kurt shivered in what felt like delight.

Why would he be feeling delighted by this? He was gay… right?

He brushed the thought away as he held Abigail tightly as the man was taken out and placed in the police cruiser. "Good Riddance."

Abigail whimpered as she could continue to hear the laughter of the man she once knew as her father. She wasn't sure when he stopped being her Daddy; it could have been as many as 10 years ago. She wasn't sure and it didn't matter anymore. Once he was locked away, she would create a better family then she ever had. No fear to go to bed. No fear to wake up to Him! Just no fear at all would be nice.

Puck sighed softly as the paramedic bandaged him up. His fists were bloody and cut up. The man didn't fight back at all. What a freak.

Once finished he smirked and left the paramedics and found his way back inside the Berry household where he leaned against a wall in the living room watching Abigail. As if she felt his intense gaze she looked up catching eye contact with him. Soon she found herself out of Kurt's arms and walking up to Puck. Smiling a very soft smile she looked at his hands.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she grabbed his hands caressing them softly as she looked up into his eyes. Her own eyes matched her personality. Sad and broken. She sighed softly as she kissed his bandaged hands before throwing her arms around his neck giving him a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you thank you!" She whispered in his ear. The warm breath against his neck caused goose bumps to appear on his neck and made him inwardly shiver. Damn her, she continued to tease him.

"Eh, what can I say, He had it coming but it's ok. I'm sure anyone would have stopped him" Puck said softly as he brushed the thought aside. He didn't want to be praised for something that anyone would have done in the situation.

"I'm still very thankful though." She whispered as she pressed her lips against his neck giving him a kiss. Smiling she pulled out of his arms and smiled. "Thank you" This time she had given him a kiss on the cheek before turning around and getting back on the couch with her close friends. She felt safe around these people. She felt as if they would always be around to protect her…. 'Damn, wonder what the other Glee kids will think come Monday morning?'

She shook her head sighing. 'I'll just explain it to them; Hopefully Santana's not a royal bitch.'

* * *

><p>Sunday Morning, October 31 2010. Halloween.<p>

Saturday came by and went after the horrible nightmare that happened Friday. Well… I wish it was a nightmare but I know it wasn't. If it was a nightmare I would have been alone, with no help. No hero's. No one to save me. Thankfully puck's a perverted one and had to "Hold" me throughout the night. But.. I admit that he's growing on me. His personality. Just him personally. I think in a while ill feel comfortable to go to bread stix's with him.

Abigail sighed softly thinking about how puck saved her. Yes. He was definitely growing on her.

Well, Saturday went by as smoothly as it could possibly go after watching that monster being carted out of her new home like a crazy person. The boys all stayed during the day. But finally as it got around to Saturday night Rachel kicked everyone out and the night went peacefully.

"Abigail?" Rachel's sooth voice broke her out of her thoughts. Abby looked up smiling softly. She noticed Rachel was wearing a very cute costume. "What's the costume for Rachel?" Abby asked curiously as she noticed the phone in Rachel's hand. "Well Kurt will explain that over the phone. But do you think this is cute?" Rachel asked as she did a little twirl.

Abigail smiled as she looked up and down Rachel's form. "Well are you going as sandy? I mean… it's not every day I see you in leather galore." She said as she chuckled a bit. Rachel smiled as she nodded before running out in the tight pants to possibly "Fix her makeup".

Abigail sighed shaking her head a bit as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Kurt?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"Abby darling, would you like to attend my Halloween bash at my house tonight. Everyone should be there. We could go as dates… well I mean if you want to... I doubt ill have find a man for tonight's events and I'd really like someone to go with." Kurt said.

Abigail smiled thinking. "Well, that's right. Mhm. We rainbows should stay together!" Abigail said as she chuckled. She couldn't believe she just referred to her and Kurt as rainbows… but then it was another way of saying gays or Bisexual in her case that is.

Kurt smiled as he softly sighed. "Alright! Well then. Do you want to go with me to get costumes and then you can be the first at the party since you're my date and everything." He said. At this point he was crossing his fingers hoping she would want to spend the day and night with him.

Abby smiled and laughed. "That sounds great! Let me just go get dressed. I don't think it would be appropriate walking around the mall in my night gown." She said as she jumped off her bed and walked towards the closet. Kurt slightly blushed thinking about it.

Why was he feeling like this!

"Alright that sounds good. I'll be over in say… 30 minutes to pick you up ok love?" He asked.

"Yep sounds dandy. See you then Hun," She said as she hung the phone up and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a cute graphic tee. This Graphic tee shirt had a penguin on it.

Getting dressed she grabbed her flats and brushed her hair. Soon she found herself grabbing her money, purse and make up since she had a feeling she would be getting ready at Kurt's house. Not that he would mind much.

Once ready she walked down the stairs and looked around. "Rachel?" Abigail called out. Soon she found Rachel in the living room all ready and sitting next to Finn who was wearing a Danny Costume.

"How cute! Grease!" Abigail squealed a bit as she took the couple in. They made a cute Grease couple.

"Anyways, Kurt's picking me up to go shopping with him. Costume's for tonight and everything." She said as she looked at Rachel.

"That's fine." Rachel said as she snuggled into her boyfriend.

Hearing a car pull up outside her house she smiled. "That must be him. Well I'll see you guys later" She said. Soon she walked to the door and exited the house. Looking around she noticed a truck, none other than puck of course was getting out.

She sighed as she walked up to the man.

"Hello puck." She said as she smiled softly. "What are you doing here?" She asked curious.

Puck smirked as he leaned against his truck in a whole "Bad boy" pose.

"Well baby cakes, I was here to give you the opportunity to go with me to the fruit cake's party."

Abigail glared. "HEY! Don't call him that!"

Puck smirked as he held his hands up in Surrender.

"Down kitty. Put those claws away! So what do you say?" He asked as he leaned into her.

She smirked. "Sorry bad boy. I have a date." She said as she turned away.

Pucks smirk suddenly fell. "Y-you do?" He asked.

"Well yes, you're not the only one interested in me." She said as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Let me guess… Mike?" He asked curiously.

"Nope!" She said smiling. At this point Kurt drove up to her house and honked. She smirked at puck and blew a kiss to Kurt.

"Sorry love, Dates here. See you later. Maybe we will bump into each other at the party." She said as she waved to puck and ran to Kurt's car. Climbing in she smiled at the boy.

Kurt frowned seeing pucks truck parked in front of the Berry House hold and he was outside speaking with Abigail.

Once Abigail climbed into the car he looked at her. "Why was he here?" Kurt asked curiously with a sound of tension in his voice.

Abby looked up at Kurt and frowned. "He came to ask me to your party." She said softly.

Kurt glared as he looked forward. "Oh I see. So you're just going to leave to be with him I guess… So much for rainbows sticking together." Kurt said as he looked away from her.

"No. no. I didn't do that. I told him I already had a date. I'd never pick someone over friends. Especially when you asked first!" She said smiling.

"Oh." Kurt said feeling his face flush a bit. "Well then let's go get those costumes.

* * *

><p>Sunday Night. October 31st 2010 Halloween Party.<p>

Abigail smiled as she helped fix Kurt's Lady Gaga costume. She was surprised it looked so good on him. Her costume was Raggedy Ann. She liked it. It was cute and it sort of fit her life story in a weird way. Shaking her head she heard the door bell go off. Walking to the door she smiled as she greeted everyone.

The first to arrive was Rachel and Finn in their matching Grease costumes. A few minutes Abigail found herself back at the door with Kurt to greet Tina, Artie and Mike.

As they entered the house Abby found herself playing "Hostess" and showed them the refreshment, candy, games and things like that.

Within about an Hour everyone but Puck and Santana had arrived. In the middle of dancing and Brittany singing "We are who we are" By ke$ha which she ironically was dressed as Abigail heard the door bell ring multiple times. Walking towards the door she was feeling very ticked off. Opening the door she glared as she noticed that the culprit would of course be Santana. And even better. Puck was with the devil woman.

"You guys arrived…finally" She said bitterly as she looked at puck.

He was dressed as a stripper cop. . . . And it looked like he was just putting his shirt on... or back on.

Santana was wearing a slutty school girl outfit. But how's that different than any other day?

"Oh! Sorry. I was unaware we had to check in before messing around in the car" Santana said smugly as she replaced her lipstick to her lips.

Abigail smirked and nodded. "Of course. Why would anyways want to broadcast their whorish behaviors… But then again. You don't need to. We see it walking to class anyways. Anyways I hope you enjoy tonight." Abigail said as she turned away from the couple slamming the door shut as they entered and bumped past puck back to the party room.

Santana smirked as she watched Abigail walk ahead of them.

"Puck, you remind me just how good your moves are."

He smirked, but he wasn't really paying attention as his eyes were lingering on Abigail's retreating form. Damn! He fucked up again!

Kurt smiled and looked around. "Well since we are here why don't we all do some Karaoke"

A course of voices ran around but the vote was unanimous. Artie decide to go first. He was dressed like a Rapper and his song was ironically "Not Afraid" By Eminem.

After artie it was, Mercedes singing "Super Bass." Then Quinn was singing "Sweet little Bumblebee," Dressed as a bumblebee. Followed by that was Puck singing "I'm too sexy." He made sure to lose his shirt in that song as well…

After puck's song everyone dispersed and went to get refreshments before continuing.

Puck however made a beeline towards Abigail who was leaning on the wall alone thinking about everything.

"Hey there. I'm sorry about earlier... I think I've upset you." He said as she leaned on the wall next to her.

"Hmpt!" She turned away from him as she refused to speak with him.

"I'm sorry babe! I was pissed off that you decided to take the fruit cake over me! Me! You know how many girls I can have!" He said as he was getting upset at Abigail.

"He asked me first! I wasn't about to break that promise. So I'm so sorry I didn't put your ego first!" She said as she finally looked at him.

Man his eyes were pretty…

He smirked. "Oh so if I had asked first you would have gone with me?" He asked.

Smirking she looked around. "Well I never said that… but it could have been a possibility.

"Well then. How about I make it up to you. Bread Stix's? Monday after school? Say about 6pm?" He smirked as he leaned closer whispering to her.

She blushed before nodding. "It's the Least I can do for you since you helped me Friday night." She said as she looked away.

"Alright babe! Can't wait." He winked before walking to get something to drink.

Kurt smiled at everyone. "Alright who's next?"

Rachel smiled and pulled Finn up. "We will. Summer Night's is our song… Right Finn?" She asked.

Finn smiled and nodded with that goofy smile on his face. Soon they began to actually sing it. It was perfect for them. Their voices complemented the song very well. After them however was that devil I was talking about earlier. Santana jumped on stage singing "Hold it against me" and she made sure to dance in the most perverted and exposed way she possibly could. Abigail swore she wanted to throw up watching her dancing... It wasn't pretty… however I wouldn't be surprised if the boys actually liked it.

Kurt cleared his throat and looked around. An awkward silence caused by Santana's song and dance.

"Right… Well ill sing next then. This song is "You and I"

It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leavin' without you  
>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oh<br>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
>This time I'm not leaving without you<p>

Kurt begun to walk across the home made stage to the side that Abigail was leaning on.

He said; sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch  
>Where we made love the first time<br>And you said to me

Kurt smirked and winked in Abigail's direction.

(Somethin'), Somethin', somethin' about this place  
>(Somethin') Somethin' 'bout lonely nights<br>And my lipstick on your face  
>(Somethin') Somethin', somethin' about<br>My cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah somethin' about<br>Baby you and I

It's been two years since I let you go  
>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll<br>Muscle cars drove a truck  
>Right through my heart<p>

At this point he made a few Lady Gaga poses and then proceeded with the song like normal.

On my birthday you sang me "Heart of Gold"  
>With a guitar hummin' and no clothes<br>This time I'm not leaving without you, woah (woah)

Sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch  
>Where we made love the first time<br>And you said to me

He made sure to walk around the stage but overall his attention was on Abigail. No one really noticed except puck who was watching Abigail as well.

(Somethin'), Somethin', somethin' about this place  
>(Somethin') Somethin' 'bout lonely nights<br>And my lipstick on your face  
>(Somethin') Somethin', somethin' about<br>My cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah, something about, baby, You and I<p>

You and I,  
>You you and I,<br>You you and I,  
>You you and I,<br>You and I  
>You you and I<br>Oh yeah I'd rather die,  
>without you and I<p>

(Come on put your drinks up)

We gotta a whole lotta money, but we still pay rent  
>'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven<br>There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life  
>It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ.<p>

(Somethin'), Somethin', somethin' about the chase  
>(6 Whole years)<br>(Somethin') I'm a New York woman born to run you down  
>Still want my lipstick all over your face<br>(Somethin') Somethin', somethin' about  
>Just knowin' when it's right<br>So put your drinks up for Nebraska  
>For Nebraska, Nebraska I love you.<p>

Kurt smiled and danced a bit more as the song came to a close.

You and I,  
>You you and I<br>Baby I'd rather die  
>Without you and I.<br>You and I,  
>You you and I<br>Nebraska I'd rather die  
>Without you and I.<p>

It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leavin' without you.

Kurt smiled as he received applause. "Thank you! Thank you!" Kurt said as he did a few dramatic poses. He was eating this up like normal.

Tina and mike refused to go sing. We didn't pressure them and let them do their own things. So since they didn't sing it was Abigail's turn.

Abigail shook her head laughing lightly as she soon jumped on the stage.

"Well then. I guess I'm last. Well then. My song's Fun House" She said as she begun to sing it.

I dance around this empty house  
>Tear us down, throw you out<br>Screaming down the halls  
>Spinning all around and now we fall<p>

Pictures framing up the past  
>Your taunting smirk behind the glass<br>This museum full of ash  
>Once a tickle, now a rash<p>

This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<br>I'm gonna burn it down

Abigail smirked as she looked at Santana and winked before doing her little count down. If anyone caught that gesture it would have been a bit comical. I mean. Who hasn't thought about blowing up someone before? It's perfectly normal…

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors  
>All the laughter from before<br>I'd rather live out on the street  
>Than in this haunted memory<p>

I've called the movers, called the maids  
>We'll try to exorcise this place<br>Drag my mattress to the yard  
>Crumble, tumble house of cards<p>

She danced around the stage as she let all her bottled emotions out in the song. She needed to burn all the evil clowns, memories that lied within her.

This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<br>[ Lyrics from: . ]  
>This used to be a Funhouse<br>But now it's full of evil clowns  
>It's time to start the countdown<br>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
>I'm gonna burn it down<p>

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

I'm crawling through the doggy door  
>My key don't fit my life no more<br>I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates  
>I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down<p>

Quinn and Rachel soon jumped on the stage singing the last few verses of the song as they danced around all crazily and silly. This song was meant for silly behavior.

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do<br>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da<p>

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>(9, 8)<br>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>(7, 6)<br>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>(5, 4, 3)<br>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>(2, 1)<p>

This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<p>

This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<br>I'm gonna burn it down

Finishing the song Abigail sighed softly and smiled giving a little bow. Her applause wasn't as much as some of the other singers but it was good enough. She laughed lightly as she felt happy for a while. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. Monday would prove to be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for taking FOREVER on this. One of my best friends actually just read this and wanted to pummel me if I didn't finish it. Things have been hectic in my life right now so that's why this story was on hold. But not anymore. (Since friend lives with me now.) But like I've said. Reviews, and comments or messages do help. Makes me understand how eager you are for the new chapters. Anyways since I've been gone for awhile expect a few more chapters within a day of this one. I'm going to try and push out at least 4 new chapters besides this one. Send me ideas as well.


	7. Sexual Tension Week

November 1st 2010, Monday Morning

* * *

><p>This morning was quiet when Abigail and Rachel woke up for school. Whereas Rachel thought nothing of it Abigail was a bit…paranoid. After the weekend she had enough reason to be. Sighing softly to herself she took a few deep breaths to calm herself just a bit. Everything would be good today. She had a date with Puck after school. Plus she would see all her Glee friends.<p>

Getting dressed into a cute outfit consisting of some skinny jeans and a graphic tee-shirt she pulled her van's on and grabbed her bag. Brushing her hair quickly and applying some mascara and eyeliner she smiled as she noticed her appearance. Cute, and somewhat innocent.

"Rachel are you all ready?" Abby called as she applied the lip-gloss she found at the bottom of her back pack. Rachel looked up from her own bed and rolled her eyes. "Of course… I'm actually waiting on you today!" Rachel said as she sighed dramatically.

"..Oh!" Abigail laughed lightly as she ruffled her hair a little and looked at Rachel. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" She said laughing as she ran to the bedroom door before running down the stairs and walking to the front door to wait for Rachel.

"Coming Coming! Wait up!" Rachel called out from the top of the stairs. Abby laughed softly before walking out of the house and to Rachel's car. Jumping into the front seat it wasn't long before Rachel and abby where in front of the school. "Well today's going to be eventful" Abby said as she smirked looking around at everyone.

Climbing out of the car Abigail and Rachel had begun their walk to the front doors to the school. While walking Abigail noticed Kurt a few feet in front of them walking towards the school doors as well. Smiling she looked at Rachel before running up to Kurt. "Hey Kurt" She said smiling as she looked at him. Kurt looked up a bit startled until he noticed it was just Abigail. "Oh hey, you scared me a little." He admitted a blush lighting up his face.

"Oh well that's no good at all. I don't wanna scare you" Abigail said pouting playfully as she walked in the school with Kurt. As she made her entrance into the school building she didn't have any time to react before she was covered in ice cold blue raspberry slushy. "What the Hell!" Abigail cried out as she started to flick the ice covering her face off. Her mascara running as the ice melted. In front of her was the one boy who tried to feel her up during her first day of school.

"What the hell was that for?" Abigail yelled at the man in front of her. He was a footballer. She believed his name was Karofsky.

"Heh, get used to it. Hang out with nerd's and your status drops. Reject me and it stay's down" Karofsky said as he cornered Abigail against the lockers again. Kurt glared and wanted to do something but knew he had little strength to save her. "Let her go!" Kurt surprised himself as he spoke up. Looking at Abigail he couldn't help but wonder… what was she doing to him?

"Leave it, unicorn." Karofsky said as he pushed Kurt aside. "So how about it. Date me and no more slushy's. Popularity and power." He smirked bringing his face closer to her own.

"Dream on. I would never date a thug like yourself." Abigail said as she brought her leg up in a swift motion hitting him where the sun doesn't shine causing him to drop to his knees in agony.

Moving away from his body she sighed and looked at Kurt. "I need new clothes," She said as she walked to the girl's bathroom. Walking inside she grabbed paper towels after paper towels to clean her face off with. By the time she was finished Rachel had arrived to the bathroom with Kurt baring clothes in her arms. "Put these on. I packed some of your clothes in case this ever happened. "She explained as she handed the clothes over. "Thanks Rachel" Abigail said as she walked into the stall with the clothes changing. Once done she reemerged from the stall and did a little twirl. "What do you think?" She asked curiously.

"I approve!" Kurt said raising his hands. What Rachel had packed wasn't something Abigail wore out in public much. It was a Slinky black dress. Rachel blushed darkly. "Well it's cute… so it's not too bad." She said.

Abigail chuckled. "Normally I don't wear dresses to school. Good thing I was wearing leggings and flats. It looks like I planned this." She said shrugging her shoulders as she redid her makeup very quickly. Once finished she sighed. "This is not how I wanted the day to start but I can't really stop it." She said as she grabbed her bag and dirty clothes.

Before running to their classes they dropped off the dirty clothes and then made their way to the lessons of the day.

* * *

><p>Classes, all boring. That project that Kurt, Rachel and herself where suppose to do. Well they had exactly one week to complete it. . . Sadly they hadn't started it yet.<p>

"What are we going to do for this project?" Kurt asked curiously as he looked over at Abigail. When she wasn't looking he was admiring the dress Rachel mistakenly grabbed this morning before school. The dress Abigail was now subjected to wear all day. . . Not bad… Not bad at all.

"I have no idea. I've forgotten all about it truthfully." Abigail said as she sighed. Why wasn't it Glee Club yet?

"I think he said we could do anything, I'm unsure of what the projects suppose to consist of though." Rachel said sighing.

"So, we are screwed." Kurt said hitting his head against the desk.

"I guess so." Abigail said as the bell rang. Another class down. More to go.

"Finally!" Abigail shouted as the day came to a end. "I can't wait for Glee club" She said as she smiled at Rachel and Kurt. "Yes I agree.. Glee's perfect to cheer us up." Kurt said smiling at the girls next to him.

Walking inside the glee room Abigail's smile turned to a frown. Puck was sitting next to Santana kissing her. That boy would pay! Abigail glares at him as she found a spot next to Finn. Rachel sat down by her boyfriend obviously and Kurt next to Abigail.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room and smiled. "I have the best idea this week. You will pick names out of a hat and that will be your duet partner. Then you will randomly draw a song from another hat. You all ready?" He asked as he grabbed the hats. Smiling he called out names. First was Santana.

Walking to the front of the room she smiled as she grabbed a name out of the hat. "Everyone. Announce your partners but don't announce your songs." He instructed. Santana shrugged her shoulders as she called out, "Puck".

Puck smirked and winked at Santana. Abigail scoffed as she turned away from them. Walking over to the other hat Santana grabbed out another piece of paper and went back to sit down.

"Finn" He looked up as his name was called and walked to the front of the room. Grabbing a name from the hat he read it and frowned a little but smile. "Tina" He said. Smiling she nodded as he grabbed a song and went to sit by her so they could read the title of their song.

"Kurt" Getting up he walked to the front of the room and pulled a name out. Blushing he smiled brightly. "Abigail" He said as he grabbed his song and went back to sit with her.

Hearing Abigail's name be called puck's head shot up as he looked at Kurt. Glaring at the boy he turned back to Santana.

"Rachel" Hopping up she ran to the front of the room smiling she turned around. "Who ever I get I know will be the best," She said as she grabbed a name. "Brittany" She said as she grabbed her song. Santana looked up and glared at Rachel. "Oh hell no." She said.

"Artie"

Wheeling to the hat he grabbed a name and smirked. "Mercedes" Grabbing his song he smirked even more. "We totally got this." He said as he went to his partner. "And the last two, Quinn and Mike come get a song." Mr. Schuester said as he held out the hat which had one last paper in it. Nodding they grabbed it and went to sit down. "Alright. Some of those songs are easy to learn. Some of you probably know your songs. If you feel confident to perform today just stand up and do so." He said. Abigail smiled at Kurt. "Our songs pretty easy."

It was "I see the Light"

"I think we can do it." Kurt said as he shrugged his shoulders. As they were getting ready to get up and do their song Santana and Puck where already up on the floor ready.

"We actually know our song very well so we will sing it. Our Duet is "Remind me" Santana said as she smirked in Abigail's direction.

_[Puck]_  
>We didn't care if people stared<br>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
>Somebody'd tell us to get a room<br>It's hard to believe that was me and you  
>Now we keep saying that we're OK<br>But I don't want to settle for good not great  
>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again<p>

As they begun to sing the song they were walking towards each other singing the lyrics. It sucked. They actually sung the song very well and that's what really hurt.

_[Puck]_ Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
><em>[Santana]<em> Remind me, remind me  
><em>[Puck]<em> So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
><em>[Santana]<em>Remind me, remind me

_[Santana]_  
>Remember the airport dropping me off<br>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
><em>[Puck]<em> I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
><em>[Santana and Puck]<em>But that meant we had one more night

Abigail looked in disgust as she watched them walking towards each other while singing this song. How she hated them both at this time. To believe she trusted Puck.

_[Santana]_  
>Do you remember how it used to be<br>We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep  
><em>[Puck]<em> Remind me, baby, remind me  
><em>[Santana]<em>  
>Oh, so on fire so in love<br>That look in your eyes that I miss so much  
><em>[Puck]<em>Remind me, baby, remind me

_[Puck]_ I wanna feel that way  
><em>[Santana]<em> Yeah, I wanna hold you close  
><em>[Puck and Santana]<em>  
>Oh, if you still love me<br>Don't just assume I know

_[Santana]_Baby, remind me, remind me

_[Santana]_ Do you remember the way it felt?  
><em>[Puck]<em> You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves  
><em>[Santana]<em> Remind me  
><em>[Puck]<em> Yeah, remind me  
><em>[Santana]<em>  
>All those things that you used to do<br>That made me fall in love with you  
>Remind me, oh, baby, remind me<p>

_[Puck]_  
>Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt<br>All those mornings I was late for work  
>Remind me<p>

_[Puck and Santana]_Oh, baby, remind me

_[Santana]_ Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me  
><em>[Puck]<em> Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
><em>[Santana]<em> Oh, yeah, remind me  
><em>[Puck]<em> Baby, remind me

At the end of the song Santana pulled Puck into a very romantic kiss that he wasn't denying. Turning away Abigail couldn't watch. It hurt her to see this. That date was totally off.

"Ahem. . . Well then. That was good." Mr. Schuester said as Puck and Santana separated from each other and sat back down on the seats. "Would anyone else like to sing?"

After that a few more of the duets where sung. Finn and Tina did "Two is better than one"

Quinn and Mike sung "I've had the time of my life."

And Artie and Mercedes did "Love the way you lie"

Abigail was already upset so she wanted to piss off as many people as she could. As glee ended she walked up to Mr. Schuester.

"Do you think I can pick a different song for me and Kurt? I have one in mind but I'm unsure if you will approve or not. I'm sort of trying to make a point to one of the only playboys in this damn club and well that's the only way I know how at this point." Abigail said as she looked up at him.

"Mhm, Go for it. I want it to be a surprise though so… as long as its not to vulgar it will be fine." He said as he waved her off. The poor girl was finally fixing her life in a way or another and if this little control helps he would allow it.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Ill perform tomorrow thank you~" She said as she ran out to find Kurt waiting. "So. Ready to work on that song?" He asked. "Well Kurt… I was thinking about switching the song if you want to have a bit more of a challenge."

"Alright well let's go to my house to practice." He said smiling.

"Sure!" Abigail said as she walked with him to his car. Soon he was driving her to his house. His father wasn't home yet but that didn't bother her in the bit. Walking to his room she smiled. "This is the song I want to do." She said as she pointed to her iPod.

Kurt blushed. "B-but... That's a very..."

She smiled and nodded. "I love this duet though. I thought we could do it." She said smiling as she looked up in his eyes.

"Sure, let's get working on it then." Kurt said smiling.

* * *

><p>November 1st 2010 5:30 Pm<p>

"I'm ready for tomorrow. We will rock it. Anyways I'm heading to the library really quick before going home so ill see you tomorrow" Abigail said as she walked to the library. It was divided. There was a section dedicated to music. They even had a piano. It wasn't much of a restriction against talking either thank goodness.

Once inside the library Abigail walked straight to the piano. Sitting down on the bench she smiled softly thinking about everything. Hitting a few keys on the piano she was pleased that it was tuned.

Breathing Abigail begun to play the piano and sing the song "Hello Love Goodbye"

I saw you walking in the street  
>Don't look this way love, please.<br>Just let my heart, let it go.  
>It took me back to that day<br>You turned and walked away  
>And said it's supposed to be this way<br>I'd be okay cause it was all the same  
>I guess our story is ending here<p>

Abigail wasn't aware of anyone listening to her or anyone watching her. All she knew was that all the pain inside of her needed a release in some way.

[Chorus:]  
>My pen could only write your name<br>You were filling every page, so fast.  
>Then we fell and died away,<br>It's not supposed to be this way  
>I'm so far from okay, if it's all the same then it's just you that's okay.<p>

At this point the person watching begun to sing along with Abigail. Hearing his voice she opened her eyes. He was attractive. And he could sing . . . that was also good.

[Verse two:]  
>I saw you crying in the street<br>Don't do this now love, please.  
>We've been here so many times before<br>Take me back to that day,  
>I turned and walked away and said<br>It's supposed to be this way, I thought I'd be okay  
>Cause it was all the same, I guess our story is ending here<p>

Abigail and the boy who was nameless at this point continued to sing in Unison as the song was a duet. She smiled and felt a weight lift off her shoulders. This was what she needed.

Take me back to that day, I'd make it all okay  
>I don't know what to say<br>I didn't know you felt that way,  
>My lips could only say your name you were filling every phrase, so fast but then we fell and died away<p>

At the end of the song she sighed softly looking at the boy who was standing in front of the piano. "I'm Abigail, who are you?"

He looked at her and smirked. "You don't know who I am?" He asked curiously. Blushing, Abigail looked at him. "I'm new here.. Just moved." She said. His smirk fell as he smiled. "Well then. I'm Jesse." He said winking.

Rolling her eyes she looked away. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready to flirt or date as the guy I kinda liked just played me." She said as she got up from the piano.

"Well it's a good thing that I have every intention of treating you right." Jesse said winking.

"Yeah. Like I haven't heard that one before Jesse. Sorry if I'm rude. I'm just not very trusting. You would need to prove that to me." Abigail said smiling as she walked away.

"What school do you go to?" He asked curiously.

Looking back she didn't know why it really mattered but shrugged. "McKinley" She said as she continued to walk away. "I'll see you later!" Jesse called out to her.  
>Scoffing she shook her head. "As if he will remember my name after this" She said to herself as she walked home.<p>

As she walked through the door to the house she sighed softly. Rachel and Finn where on the couch cuddling.

"Today was hell. Puck asked me out to dinner tonight, but after all that shit today I want nothing to do with him. And I met a new boy." Abigail said sighing.

Rachel perked up. "A new boy?"

"Yea at the library. This boy Jesse. . . I personally think he's acting a lot like Puck so I'm not even interested in him… even if he's cute" She said sighing.

Smirking she looked up at Rachel. "Is Brittany dating anyone?" She asked curiously.

"Why?" Finn asked.

Rolling her eyes she looked at Finn. "So I can piss off Santana." She said in a Duh voice.

"I'm not sure actually…" She said as she looked up at Abigail.

"Damn... Well anyways I'm going to bed so ill see you tomorrow Finn." She said as she walked to the stairs and up to her room. She was surprised her father hasn't attacked again yet. She hated false sense of security.

Climbing in bed she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>November 2nd 2010 after school<p>

Abigail looked at Kurt and smiled. "We want to perform our song. It's "If I never see your face again." I kinda wanted to do Animals but its not a duet sadly" Abigail said smirking. Today she was wearing another flashy dress. It was super short and hug her body everywhere. Kurt however was wearing a nice looking tux. Let's just say, If you didn't know he was gay you would be heartbroken.

He looked good.

Abigail and Kurt got ready to sing the song. They stood in front of each other as they looked at each other.

Now as the summer fades  
>I let you slip away<br>You say I'm not your type  
>But I can make you sway<p>

It makes you burn to learn  
>You're not the only one<br>I'd let you be if you  
>Put down your blazing gun<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Now you've gone somewhere else<br>Far away  
>I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)<br>But you feel my breath  
>On your neck<br>Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)

Abigail and Kurt were getting closer and closer with every lyric. Everyone watched with wide eyes as they have never seen Kurt act this way. Like such a guy. Everyone was surprised when it looked like Kurt was touching Abigail in a perverse manner when it was just a ploy.

'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>and if I never see your face again  
>I don't mind<br>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

At this there lips where practically touching before they turned around walking away from each other singing. The whole idea of this song was sexual Tension. And Abigail was making sure to show it as much as she could.

Sometimes you move so well  
>It's hard not to give in<br>I'm lost, I can't tell  
>Where you end and I begin<br>It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man

Kurt smirked at Puck and begun to sing the next few lyrics. Puck was glaring at him but he could care less.

I wonder if he's half  
>The lover that I am<p>

Kurt smirked as he sat down on a stool leaning back watching Abigail. He continued to sing as planned.

Baby, baby  
>Please believe me<br>Find it in your heart to reach me  
>Promise not to leave me behind<br>(Promise not to leave me behind)

Abigail sang the next lyrics as she laid across the top of the piano. She looked over at kurt and winked a bit.

Take me down, but take it easy  
>Make me think but don't deceive me<br>Torture me by taking your time  
>(Talk to me, talk to me)<p>

_[x2]_  
>'Cause you keep me coming back for more<br>And I feel a little better than I did before  
>And if I never see your face again<br>I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<p>

"Well, that certainly was a good song Abigail!" Mr. Schuester said as he smiled.

"Wait. Wait wait. She picked her song?" Santana asked.

"Well she asked to change her song. " He explained.

"Why does she get to?" Santana demand.

"Well, she's the only one who asked." He said laughing.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was the best performance I've seen lately." A voice drew everyone attention to the doors. It was Jesse. Blushing Abigail looked at Rachel.

"Abigail I wanted to prove to you I'm nothing like that guy you were talking about." He said as he placed a bouquet of roses on the piano.

Getting up Abigail walked to Jesse pulling him from the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously as she looked back in the room. Kurt and puck were probably the most upset and you could see from the way they were glaring.

"I'm here to prove my good intentions." Jesse said as he winked at her.

"So which one is he? Mohawk or Tux?" He asked curiously looking in the room with her.

Looking back up at him and smirked. "Who do you think?" She asked.

"Your right. Mohawk . . . Well he doesn't deserve you." Jesse said as he walked back in the room causing Abigail to follow him inside.

"I'm Mr. Schuester, this is new directions. And you are?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Jesse St. James, Male lead of Vocal Adrenaline." He said as he looked at everyone.

"Then why are you here?" Santana asked looking him up and down.

"That doesn't concern you." Looking at Schuester he smirked. "Do you think I can sing something?" He asked curiously.

Abigail went back to her seat and sat down.

"This is going to be embarrassing."

"Go right ahead. Some friendly competition doesn't hurt."

"Alright."

Jesse smirked at Abigail and sent a glare over to puck.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<p>

I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times  
>But somehow I want more<p>

Abigail blushed as Jesse watched her intensely. She was aware of everyone staring at her and it was making her very nervous and overall embarrassed.

[Chorus]  
>I don't mind spendin' everyday<br>Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
>Look for the girl with the broken smile<br>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

As Jesse sang the next lyrics he smirked looking at puck and winking.

She will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along<br>My heart is full, and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

Jesse smirked as he winked at Abigail.

[Chorus]

And she will be loved [Repeat: x3]

I know where you hide alone in your car  
>Know all of the things that make you who you are<br>I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
>Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls<br>Yeah

Jesse walked closer to Abigail before pulling her up from her seat and wrapping his arms around her body pulling her body against his. Abigail at this point knew she was red as a tomato and tried to hide her face.

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<p>

[Chorus]

And she will be loved [Repeat: x3]

Yeah  
>Yeah, oh<p>

Please don't try so hard to say good-bye  
>Please don't try so hard to say good-bye<br>Please don't try so hard to say good-bye

The song ended and everyone who liked it was applauding. Kurt, Santana and Puck where not. Santana for the reason that she believes it should be her instead of Abigail and Puck and Kurt for other reasons.

Pulling away from his arms she blushed darkly. Before she could fully pull away he got close to her.

"I hope this helps your opinion of me. Maybe we can go out sometime" He whispered in her ear. Smirking she looked at him. "Your going to need to try harder." She whispered before fully moving away from his arms and sitting down by Rachel.

Rachel winked at Abigail and smirked.

"Well that was so great!" Mr. Schuester said as he looked at Jesse.

"Yes I thought it would be. I was wondering can I use that as my audition." He asked curiously.

"Audition?" Mr. Schuester asked curiously.

"Well my parents are moving away, and I've been recently informed that where I live now isn't acceptable to be going to my school and I need to transfer to McKinley High." Jesse smirked looking at Puck's face as he informed everyone of this information.

"Yes that's perfectly fine! We need more members. This is great!" He said as he looked at his Glee Club. "Same time tomorrow" He said as he looked at everyone. Abigail got up and smiled at Rachel. Jesse grabbing the flowers followed her out of the room and caught up with her.

"So how's that for trying harder?" He asked.

"If in fact that was the truth you just told everyone then that wasn't anything for me but something that would have happened regardless so no. Try harder." Abigail said smiling.

Smirking he nodded.

"Alright, here are the flowers I got you."

Smiling she nodded. "Well thank you. It wasn't necessary at all." She said as she looked at the beautiful blood red roses.

"Of course it was. Anything as beautiful as yourself deserves beautiful roses." He said before he winked and walked away to his car.

"Oh my god. Wasn't that the cutest!" Mercedes asked as she walked up to Abigail.

"I had no idea you had a secret admirer. From a different school mind you. Your popular" Tina said giggling.

"Oh shut it. I just met him yesterday."

"Damn. I wish I had boys stalking me down after just meeting them" Mercedes said as she watched Jesse walk away.

"Oh what ever. I'm going home now so see you all tomorrow." Abigail said as she waved bye to everyone and ran to Rachel.

"He's cute." Was the first thing out of Rachel's mouth.

"I know he is but come on! He acts like a player. I doubt I can trust him." Abigail said sighing softly.

"We will see." Rachel said smiling softly as she walked to the car climbing in. Abigail sighed. "Yes, we will see." She said as she jumped in the vehicle and was on her way home.

* * *

><p>A.N. : Thanks for the reviews from everyone and everyone who likes this story enough to get notice's from it when i update it. Im working on the next chapters. I also got a review about this story. A person was a little upset about her father being taken while during a "Sleep over" Well im sad to tell you that im the author of this little fic and you have NO idea how this is heading. Yes he was captured, But how long do they really stay in custody. I mean seriously. You have no idea how i plan on doing this story. I love criticism, but seriously you cant honestly tell me you hate that part of the story when im not even finished with the story and you have no idea of how this will all play out since i havent shared any of my idea's with anyone.<p>

If you have issues with this story then thats fine. However im the one writing it and know exactly how i want to go with this story line. Author's usually write about what they know. I know this, Its practically my life. Unless you want to correct the past go right ahead. :)

P.S. Sorry if that sounds bratty, Ive been in a lot of stress from everything and everyone that its just upsetting. I dont mean to bag on anyone or insult anyone, but i wish you would all feel the same way, I dont like to insult or attack anyone and i would HOPE that you all who read this wouldnt want to do the same to me.

I dont like being attacked. I dont like feeling attacked. And i hate feeling like im less of a person because i write a certain way or i talk about certain things in my stories.

Once again i apologize if anyone feels insulted, attacked or hurt by what ive said to the above. Ill have the next chapters out soon. Ive already written a great portion of it up and a good friend of mine has been my sound board to bounce idea's off of. If that concludes everything then id just like to announce that my new story will be out soon. It will be of Star Trek the 2009 movie edition how ever. :) Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and criticism.


End file.
